


He's With Me Now

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [60]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gallavich Love, Hurt Ian, M/M, Older Mickey, Protectiveness, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:KornKo said: Maybe Frank could prey on Ian like he always do and Mickey had decided he had had enough of the beating bullshit.I love when Mickey gets all possessive/protective towards his boyfriend.





	He's With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Ian is in high school  
> Mickey is older and working with his own place.
> 
> edited: **This work has been translated into _Russian_ by Max_Milka here; ** https://ficbook.net/readfic/6405106

Ian is doing his homework on the kitchen counter but he can feel Fiona's eyes on him. He finally places his pen between his book and closes it. He looks at Fiona with an inquiring eyebrow. 

She sighs and wipes her hands on the dish towel. "So you and Mickey are still growing strong?" 

"Yep." Ian replies. 

"Ian, there are so many boys your age at school." 

Ian already accustomed to hearing something similar for months now, only rolls his eyes. "I'm seventeen. Mickey is twenty three. It's not that big of an age difference." 

Fiona sighs in resignation like she always does but Ian knows it's only a matter of time before she brings it up again. "Fine." She throws the stake on the chopping board and Ian goes back to his reading. 

Dinner is almost done when Mickey texts saying he's outside. Ian quickly puts his books away and rushes outside. 

"Mickey!" He shouts running into his boyfriend's arms. 

The brunette hugs him tightly and doesn't let go for a while. "Coming to my place this weekend?" 

Ian pulls back to kiss him. Mickey sighs into his mouth and pulls him impossibly closer. Ian moans as his entire body shudders from the simple act. God, he loves this man. 

"I love you." He voices. 

Mickey runs a hand through his red hair. "Love you too. Just came to say goodnight." 

"In person?" Ian blushes and hopes the dark is doing a good job of covering it. 

"In person." Mickey repeats before pulling him in for another lingering kiss.

 

                               ☆★☆★☆

 

Mickey has just dismissed his cleaning lady from his apartment when Ian walks in a few minutes later. He sniffs the lunch Gabby just made and smiles knowing Ian will love it. 

"Gallagher! In the kitchen!" He yells. He puts the lid back on the pan when Ian doesn't come. With a frown, he heads towards the living room and finds Ian pulling the sweater over his head. "Hey." He calls softly. 

"Hi." Ian replies. When he takes off his sweater fully however, Mickey's breath catches. His hands land on his waist and he runs a hand down his face in frustration. 

"Why'd he do it this time?" He asks calmly even though he's far from calm. Ian has two black eyes and Mickey would bet if he checked under his boyfriend's shirt he would find bruises. 

Ian sits on the couch and places his legs on the coffee table. "I don' even know. Sometimes he just has to look at me and his alcohol tinted mind tells him to come for me." 

"Why don't you fight back?" 

"He's my father." The redhead replies "Plus, last time I tried it, it didn't end well. Can I have a beer?" 

Mickey heads to the kitchen to get Ian a cold beer. He is so fucking angry. Ian's alcoholic father is always doing this to him and the redhead won't let Mickey beat Frank up. It frustrates the brunette to no end. He hands Ian the cold beverage and sits next to him. 

"I wish you'd let me kick his ass. He would never fuck with you again." 

Ian grabs Mickey's left thigh. "We've been through this. No." 

Mickey sighs and pulls Ian onto his lap instead. "You're my boyfriend and I love you." He whispers into Ian's ear, pulling him closer so he's fully settled on his lap. "I'm running out of patience." 

Ian lays his head on Mickey's shoulder and takes a sip of the nice cold beer. "I know." 

The tension in the air soon ebbs away when they change the subject then start talking and laughing. Mickey lays on the couch and Ian happily sticks next to him, his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. They lie there in companionable silence, as the TV plays some movie in mute. 

Ian is used to Frank beating on him. It's been happening for years. That's why he won't let Mickey do anything about it. Soon he'll be old enough to fight back or better yet, will leave for college and officially not live in the Gallagher house anymore. 

So in the meantime, he will lean on his long term boyfriend who loves him unconditionally and has always been there for him. 

"I love you." Ian whispers. 

Mickeys kisses the top of his head. "I love you too." 

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

 Mickey doesn't see Ian for a week. 

Everything has been perfect between them but he hasn't seen his boyfriend for an entire fucking week. 

Ian doesn't pick his calls. 

Ian doesn't come out to see him when he shows up announced at the Gallagher house. 

It's stressing Mickey the fuck out because last he checked they were doing great. They had spent an amazing weekend together having lots of fucking fantastic sex and being in love. Ian usually can't sleep without a goodnight wish from Mickey, he has to text him throughout his day between classes. So Ian ignoring him like this makes no fucking sense, it's very suspicious to say the least. 

So early on Sunday morning Mickey heads over to North Wallace. 

He bangs loudly on the door repeatedly and doesn't stop till someone opens it. Ian's older sister Fiona is the one who comes to the door. 

"Milkovich." She says with a sneer. 

"Here to see my boyfriend. I don' need your shit right now." He sneers right back. 

Fiona drops her hands to her waist. "You are twenty three years old, fucking my seventeen year old brother. I could call the cops on you," she snaps her fingers. "just like that." 

Mickey crosses his arms. "Oh yeah? I bet that would go over well with your brother." 

Fiona continues to glare at him but ends up stepping aside reluctantly. 

"Fi, who's at the door?" 

Mickey hears Ian call out with his mouth full. He steps inside the Gallagher house and heads directly to the kitchen. 

"Ian." 

The redhead drops the box of cereal in his hands, surprised. "Mick." 

Mickey is about to ask why Ian has been ignoring him but taking one look at his boyfriend gives him the answer. He's got faded bruises all over his beautiful face that make his blood boil. His arm is not on a sling but he's got a cast on. 

"What. Happened?" He asks despite already knowing the answer. 

Ian ducks his head. "I just needed two weeks till my hand healed then I would have come to see you." 

"Ian I don't care what you want. If I see him, I will render him fucking unconscious." 

"Baby." Ian tries. 

Mickey lifts his hands. "No, that's it. That's fucking it!" 

He rushes up the stairs and into Ian's shared bedroom. Getting on his knees, he reaches for the ROTC bag under the bed and starts putting Ian's clothes inside.  

"Mickey what are you doing?" Ian asks with his eyes open wide. "What are you doing?" He repeats much more calmly. 

"I'm getting you the fuck out of here. My job as your boyfriend, is to take care of you." Mickey stands up straight. "That doesn't include letting you be a fucking punching bag." 

"Mick." 

"No." Mickey says adamantly before going back to packing up Ian's clothes. "I'm packing up all your shit. You're staying with me." 

"Like fuck he is!" Fiona intervenes.

Mickey ignores the oldest Gallagher and zips up Ian's bag. 

"You're not going anywhere with my brother." 

"Yes I fucking am." 

"He still has to finish his education." 

"Which he will, under my care." Mickey jabs his chest with his forefinger. 

"Mickey I'm not fucking with you. I won't let you take my brother." Fiona blocks him from leaving the bedroom. 

Mickey tilts his head at Fiona. He narrows his eyes at her then puts the duffle bag on the floor. "Ian, is moving in with me. Because I'm not going to let my boyfriend keep getting abused under your care." 

Fiona visibly swallows and her eyes tear up. She glances once towards Ian who ducks his head. She turns back to Mickey with guilt in her eyes. "I stop him every time." She says quietly. 

"Yeah? Well with me, I'd stop him before he even gets a chance to lay his filthy hands on Ian." Mickey doesn't even break eye contact. "Not after he's beaten Ian till he's fucking black and blue." He spits, so fucking bitter he wants to find Frank and stab him in the face. 

"I'm sorry." Fiona whispers, her tears falling. She walks towards Ian and pulls him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave." 

Just then a disgustingly filthy man walks out of the opposite room still staggering. His hair is all over the place, he smells like piss, and the clothes he's wearing are muddy. 

"What's with all the fucking noise?" He demands. "Is there any beer in the fridge?" 

Ian has described Frank to Mickey numerous times. But actually seeing the man... Mickey doesn't even think about it before pouncing on the abusive prick. One punch lands the drunk man on the floor. After that Mickey gets on him, punching him over and over and over and over till Frank fucking Gallagher's face is all blood. When it's clear the man is unconscious, Mickey finally gets up. 

He looks at the siblings who are just standing there, looking at a bloody Frank and Mickey's bloody knuckles. 

Now that he's done what he's wanted to do for months, his adrenaline comes down and he takes a deep breath. He narrows his eyes at the siblings who are watching their passed out father. 

"Why didn't you stop me?" 

Ian and Fiona shrug. 

"He's a piece of shit." Ian whispers and just like that Mickey remembers why he's here. 

He grabs the duffle bag and grabs Ian by his wrist. Without another word, he drags his boyfriend out of the house and into his car, Fiona yelling after them the whole time. 

Ian opens the car door then stops to look at his sister. "Ian, please!" She pleads. 

Mickey looks up at his boyfriend from the driver's seat. "Get in the fucking car." 

Ian waves at his sister once before getting in the said car. He then looks at Mickey with a smile. "Let's go." 

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

A week later Ian comes home from school and walks into Mickey's apartment. He's got a key now and his clothes are mixed up with Mickey's in his closet. Ian has only been living here for two days but he has never been happier. 

He loves his family don't get him wrong, but being a place where he knows he's out of Frank's reach makes him feel all kinds of happy. Mickey has always taken care of him.  He's an older working man who would do anything for him. Ian truly, has never been happier. 

He pours himself a glass of wine with a big smile. Mickey only started buying wine because Ian likes it more than beer. It's not a big deal but it makes Ian's stomach flatter. He settles down on the couch and switches on the TV. He wiggles his left arm and it looks fully healed now, thank God. 

Ian remembers when he met Mickey. They had both been attracted to each other instantly and then ended up fucking in the restaurant bathroom. On their first date however, Ian had been carded at a club and Mickey had found out his real age. The brunette had been ready to break it off but Ian had been really persuasive. A few blow jobs and Ian riding Mickey like his life depended on it had been enough to convince Mickey that they didn't need to part ways just because he wasn't 18 yet. 

Ian smirks to himself. Good times. 

Now here he was, in a happy relationship with the man he loves. Mickey wouldn't let him go back home unless it was only to visit but Ian was okay with that. For years he had suffered under Frank's abuse. He was happy to be away from it now. 

"Chinese. Like you wanted." Mickey announces. 

Ian blinks up at his boyfriend who he didn't hear come in. "Mick."

The older man bends and presses a lingering kiss on Ian's dry lips. "You wanted Chinese, right? I didn't get that wrong?" 

Ian shakes his head no. "You had a good day?" 

Mickey places the meal on the table then seats next to Ian. The redhead immediately straddles his boyfriend. "These days," Mickey starts. "knowing I'm coming home to you, all I've had are good days." 

Ian blushes then licks around Mickey's ear, down his neck then up his ear again making Mickey groan and caress his back. 

"Someone's happy." Mickey notices. 

Ian nods before undoing Mickey's shirt buttons. "Yeah I am." He leaves a kiss on the exposed skin. "I got a tone of homework but all I wanna do is fuck you." 

"Mmm.... Sounds like a plan." 

"Mmm..." Ian slides Mickey's shirt off his shoulders and kisses him there. "You like that?" The brunette hums in agreement. "Good. He bends and takes a nipple into his mouth. Mickey hisses and grabs the back of his head, before arching his back. Ian suckles harder and Mickey moans. Ian can feel the dick between his legs harden with the act so he shifts to the other nipple. 

"Ian." Mickey whispers his voice wrecked. 

"Yeah?" Ian asks then goes back to sucking Mickey's nipples. Without taking his mouth off the hard buds, he gets off Mickey so he can take off his trouser. He pulls them down together with his boxers that are wet with precum. "Don't you dare cum before you're inside me." 

"I would never." Mickey swears but he's out of breath and his chest is heaving so Ian doesn't exactly believe him so he rushes to their bedroom -their bedroom- to get the lube. "Get back here!" Mickey commands. 

Ian walks back into the living room laughing. He waves the lube in the air to show Mickey why he left. His boyfriend licks his upper lip and Ian's knees go weak. He kneels before Mickey and takes his dick into his mouth. His boyfriend practically shoots off the seat and Ian has to forcefully grab his hips to keep him there. 

"Stop, stop, stop." Mickey pleads. "You want me to fuck you, you gotta stop." 

Ian pulls his mouth off but he doesn't stop working himself open. Mickey curses loudly when he notices. 

"Get up here." 

Ian squeezes more lube into his palm and jerks off Mickey a few times before getting up. He undresses till he's fully naked then grabs onto Mickey's shoulder. He uses it as leverage to slide down on his boyfriend's hard dick. Mickey pinches his ass cheeks as Ian shuts his eyes tightly, relishing in how good Mickey's dick feels penetrating him. 

Mickey spanks him when he's fully seated and Ian cries out in pleasure. So the brunette does it again. 

Mouth open, heavy sighing, and calling out Mickey's name with every rotation of his hips, Ian rides his boyfriend into the couch. Mickey's deep blue eyes look into his own and Ian slows down so he can fuck and kiss the man he loves at the same time. 

"Ian." Mickey calls before thrusting upwards. "Ian." He repeats. 

Ian hisses and wraps a hand around Mickey's neck, while his other hand holds onto Mickey's thigh for laverage. He then fucks Mickey hard and fast and before they know it they're both cursing and calling out each other's names. Mickey comes without warning but doesn't stop fucking up into Ian. He grabs Ian's dick and jerks him off. Ian cries out loudly then comes between them, his seed white and warm. 

Mickey glances at it then smirks up at Ian. They smile at each other then the older man grabs his neck and pulls Ian down for a deep kiss that the redhead feels all the way down to his toes.

They remain in the same position for a while with Mickey caressing his back soothingly. Ian smiles into Mickey's shoulder feeling happier than he's ever been. 

Being with Mickey in this moment definitely feels like home. Ian feels like this is where he belongs. 

Mickey pushes his shoulder back so he can look at Ian. "You need to get your homework done." 

Ian groans then buries his head in Mickey's chest. "But it's math." 

Mickey chuckles. "I'll help ya." 

Ian looks at his boyfriend hopefully. "You will?" 

"Yeah." Mickey nods then plants a kiss on Ian's lips. "I got you." 

Ian grins and wraps his hands around Mickey's neck then rubs their noses together. "Thank you."

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

Saturday morning a week later finds Ian at Mickey's apartment, alone. 

**Hey, got called into work. Text me what you need me to bring back.**

Ian smiles at the text message before sliding off the bed. He heads towards the kitchen to find his breakfast all covered up carefully for him. He eats with the same smile on his face then decides to do their laundry. After he vacummes the house and does last night's dishes. Usually he loathes doing chores and it takes him by surprise that he doesn't mind doing all this stuff for Mickey. 

He's watching a movie waiting for lunch to be done when there's a knock at the door. He wonders who it could be since Mickey is not home. Ian groans when he sees his older sister. 

"Hello to you too brother." Fiona greets sarcastically after seeing Ian's reception. "I can't visit you now?" 

"You can. And I wound be happy about it if I didn't know this will just lead to an argument." 

"Ian-" 

"I ain't coming home Fiona." 

Fiona drops on the sofa with a heavy sigh. "Ian you can't stay here." 

Ian glares at her. "Because?" 

"Because you need to be around family." 

Ian shakes his head. "Mickey's my family."

"And we're not?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"He's not going anywhere." Mickey surprises the siblings then he suddenly walks into the house with two bags in his hands. He places them both on the carpet then turns to Fiona. "Why are you here?" 

Fiona gets up and crosses her arms. "He's been here long enough. It's time to come home." 

"I don' recall saying his stay here was fucking temporary." Mickey snaps. 

"Fi. I'm fine. I'm happy here. I promise." 

"I get it. Alright?" Mickey says. "I get that you want him to be with family. But that environment is bad for him." 

"That environment?" Fiona asks aghast. " _That environment?_ I will have you know that Ian has been lving in that environment, for seventeen fucking years!" Fiona's veins are practically popping out of her forehead. 

Mickey shakes his head wondering how else he's supposed to explain to Fiona he's never letting Ian go back. The redhead comes and stands next to Mickey, wrapping his hand around his waist clearly showing where his loyalty currently lies. 

"I will visit when I can. I promise." Ian says. 

Mickey steps away from his boyfriend to open the door. "I'm sorry Fiona, he may have been under your care for seventeen years but, he's with me now." 

Fiona turns to Ian one more time before leaving the house defeated. 

Mickey doesn't turn back around but he feels Ian's hands hold his waist from behind. "You sure about this?" He asks. 

Ian kisses the back of his neck. "More than anything." 

Mickey turns around and smiles up at his highschool boyfriend. "C'mere." He says before Ian smiles and obediently slots their lips together. "I love you." Mickey whispers. "Always gonna look after you." 

Ian nods, speechless. So instead he settle for; "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
> Come join Facebook group: LET'S BE SHAMELESS SHAMELESSLY for more Gallavich and Shameless!!!!


End file.
